


Incomplete

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the verdict at the trial Robert and Aaron take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I kinda hate myself for this but if it all goes to court and Gordon is acquited, how will Robert help Aaron cope? Thought I would also love a version where Gordon gets what he deserves and the 'celebrating' (sorry couldn't think of a better word) afterwards. Or just a fic about the trial in general.
> 
> So this is an extremely vague prompt so I have split it into three fics - this is the first, I will upload the second shortly and third in a few weeks.

**Guilty.**

  
The clang from the gavel hitting the wood made Aaron jump and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into his mother’s chest as she cried, 

“We did it!” over and over again.

Cain was next his hand clasping down on Aarons shoulder, 

“Well done lad.”

But he felt numb. 

And then he was there, tall, blonde, suit so dark his skin looked almost translucent and it wasn't until he wrapped those strong supportive arms around him that he let the words sink in and he let out a solitary sob.

_Guilty._

He'd actually done it he told the truth about what that monster had done to him and he'd finally won. All the pain and the pity and the fighting had been worth it to see the look on his face as those words were read out. 

Robert instinctively tightened his grip on Aarons back as he felt the wetness on the side of his neck knowing Aaron wouldn't want anyone else to see. 

“Aaron,” Robert spoke softly in his ear so no one else could hear.

“Thanks,” Aaron whispered up at him there faces so close Robert could feel Aaron lean in closer no he couldn't be not here not now, it took all his will power to he make a countermove not because he didn't want what the lean would lead to he just didn't know if Aaron was in the right state of mind just yet. 

So instead of meeting his lips with his he pressed their foreheads together the connection making them both sigh.

“Sorry,” Aaron whispered. 

“Don't be l....just...wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out he wanted out of that court room, a place he'd spent too much time in in his relatively short life, he wanted out and to never come back.

Robert ran his hands from Aarons shoulders down his arms until their hands were touching. He stepped back and turned slightly keeping Aarons right hand loosely in his the touch making Aaron chew anxiously on his lip as Robert guided him slowly out of the room.

“Aaron!” Chas called when he saw him nearing the exit. 

She'd been busy getting congratulations from the rest of the family who had shown up for the verdict. 

“Thought we could have a drink ya know to celebrate,” she said crossing her arms over her chest eying Robert suspiciously. 

“I….,” Aaron hesitated looking down from his mum to Roberts hand still in his and back up to his mum,

“I don't really feel like celebrating.” 

“Right, course, sorry,” Chas mumbled.

“No mum,” Aaron tried to reassure her reluctantly dropping Roberts hand as he took a step closer to her,

“I'm glad it's over I just...”

“Wanna forget about it,” Chas accepted with a nod.

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded biting back the tears he felt stinging his eyes.

“I'm proud of ya.” 

Aaron swallowed around the lump in his throat,

“Thanks.”

“Go on off with ya,” Chas shooed him out the door. 

“Get me out of here,” Aaron insisted as he grabbed hold of Roberts hand again.

“With pleasure,” Robert smiled and pulled Aaron out the door.

…

“So where'd you wanna go?” Robert asked gauging Aarons mood as he slid his seatbelt across his chest. 

“Take me somewhere....anywhere,” the shake in his voice matched the tremble in his hands.

“Aaron I…” 

“Please Robert I just want to forget,” Aaron begged. 

“Home?” 

Aaron shook his head. 

“Vics? No one’s home,” Robert tried again.

“Okay,” Aaron gave a slight nod, it was still too close but it would do.

“Or....no,” Robert shook his head dismissing the thought as soon as it appeared. 

“What?” 

“Never mind,” Robert grumbled to himself as he started the engine he didn't want Aaron to think he expected something from him so a hotel was a stupid idea. 

They drove back to the village in relative silence Robert casting sideways glances at Aaron every few minutes just to make sure he was still there. He had turned in the seat to stare blankly out of the window but Robert was glad to see the further they got away from the court the more settled he seemed to get, even the slight tremor he’d had in his hands throughout the whole trial seemed to have eased off. He pulled up in front of Vics and cut the engine but made no move to get out wanting to wait until Aaron was ready. 

“Guilty,” Aaron mumbled to himself is voice gruff, apart from instructing Robert where to go it was the only thing he’d said since leaving court. 

He turned slightly to see Roberts nod reaffirming his words and his shoulders slumped as he finally felt the weight of the verdict sink in. 

“Come on let’s get you inside,” Robert said softly his hand on the door handle looking up at Keepers Cottage. 

Aaron followed his gaze, his thoughts being elsewhere he hadn’t even realised they’d arrived back in the village. He let out a stream of air as he pushed the car door open. Robert was by his side in an instant, just like he had been for weeks and as Aaron looked up at him he knew there was only one thing he wanted to do when they got inside. They walked down the garden path side by side, stealing quick glances at each other the tension between them almost palatable. 

As soon as Robert clicked the door shut before he could even register what was happening his body was being pressed back into it as Aaron pushed his hips into him, his rough hands grabbing either side of Roberts face crashing their lips together. Robert moaned and let himself get lost in the feel of Aaron for just for a moment his hands digging into the lapels of Aarons suit jacket before he gently pushed him off moving his hands down onto Aarons hips so he could keep him close as he pressed their foreheads together and breathed out, 

“Aaron.”

“You don't want this?” Aaron screwed his eyes shut as his hands balled into fists in the front on Roberts jacket. 

“Of course I do,” Robert whispered, 

“But..” 

“But what Robert?” 

“Are you sure?” Robert breathed out into the small space between them knowing that this course of action wasn’t what Aaron needed right now. 

“I just want to……” 

“Forget,” they said in unison as Robert felt the weight of Aarons body sag into his. 

After a few minutes he lifted his head to find Aarons tear filled eyes.

“There are other things we can do Aaron to help you forget we don't have to do..” Robert gestured between their bodies as he breathed out, 

“This.”

“Like what?” Aaron mumbled. 

“Get out of here, go for a drink, talk, walk, anything you want.” 

“We've done all of that Robert and I thought we'd decided,” Aaron voice strained with the need to cry. 

“We did,” Robert agreed and they had; he could recall all their conversations down by bridge, it had sort of become their place, they seemed to migrate towards it every time Aaron needed to escape and Robert went after him. 

It was the place they had spoken about what happened in the park, the place Robert had held Aaron night after night as he broken down in his arms unwilling to do so in front of Chas and the others. It was there they reconnected with each other and the place they had promised to make a go of it after the trial whatever the outcome.

“Well.......,” Aaron hesitated his father words ‘do you know how difficult it was to love you’ as he asked,

“O-or have you changed your mind?” 

“No!” Robert exclaimed softly tighten his grip on Aarons waist pulling him in closer,

“But…..”

“But what,” Aaron exasperated he was tired of the excuses they had been giving themselves to put off their inevitable reunion. 

Robert glanced up at the clock, 

“It hasn't even been an hour Aaron are you sure you're ready?”

“No,” Aaron stepped back breaking the connection between them, 

“But I want this….you.” 

“So do I more than anything but not when you're not thinking straight,” Robert reminded him. 

“You'll wait?” Aaron asked the same question he’d asked countless times in the past few months making Robert smile as he answered,

“I've been waiting.” 

“But….” 

“There's no need to be impatient Aaron, there's no shame in wanting to take things slow, in waiting and…” Robert cupped Aarons face in his hands,

“If you wanna do this we've got all night and if not tonight we’ve got…..” he swallowed back his words he didn’t want to scare Aaron off with words like _forever_ and _always_ not when he’d just got him back, he let out a breath and continued, 

“I want things to be different this time and if that means just friends for now then that’s fine with me I don't wanna rush you.” 

“Is that want you want to be, just friends?” Aarons voice cracked on the last word as his body sank onto the first step of the stairs; trust Aaron for that to be the only part he listened to. 

“That's what we are, aren't we?” Robert tested coming to kneel in front of him. 

“Yes but…” Aaron nodded but they were more than just that weren’t they? 

“You know how I feel about you Aaron.” 

“Say it,” Aaron asked softly. 

“Aaron…” Robert had promised not to say it again until Aaron was ready to hear it.

“Please,” Aaron asked his watery eyes staring up at Robert.

“I-I love you.” 

Aaron bit back a smile at Roberts words, 

“You mean it don't you.” 

“Yes,” Robert breathed out and Aaron could feel the warmth from that one word radiate across his skin before he his eyes caught sight of Roberts and he panicked.

“I-I can't,” Aaron stammered suddenly realising Robert might want him to say it back to him. 

“I don't expect you to,” Robert nodded in understanding, telling Aaron he loved him was the first selfless act he could can ever remember doing, it was a promise as well as a declaration and he didn’t expect anything in return which was a rare thing for the older man.

“When I say that Aaron it’s not because I want you to say it back or because I can’t have you, it’s nothing to do with me, it’s you. I love you, I love who you are inside and out, I’ve seen your kindness and your strength, I’ve seen you at your worst and your best and I understand who you are and I want you to know you are loved, that’s all.”

Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes, the intensity of his gaze making shift slightly as the blood rush to his cheeks as he averted his eyes.

“Hey,” Robert whispered noticing his unease from his little speech; he brushed his thumb over Aarons flushed cheeks before stepping back and turning towards the kitchen, 

“Beer?” 

Aaron anxiously chewed on his bottom lip running Roberts words over and over in his mind as he nodded, after all this time Robert really did love him, he hadn’t let himself believe it at first, Robert had used to words against him before but he’d kept his promise, for the first time in his life Aaron didn’t feel alone and that was down to the man currently crouched in front of the fridge. 

When Robert was in the kitchen his head in the fridge so Aaron couldn't see him he took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his lips recalling the feel on Aaron against him just moments earlier. He wanted to deepen the kiss to wrap his arms around him and never let go but he'd made a promise to Aaron and to himself that he'd let Aaron set the pace and right now Aaron needed a friend and nothing more so that's what he’d be he told himself as he reached in and pulled out two beers. He closed the fridge door with a sigh and headed back into the hallway to find Aaron the heels of his palms pressed into his eyes. 

“You okay?” Robert asked he knew it was a stupid question but he didn’t know what else to say.

“I will be when I get out of this thing,” Aaron glanced down at his suit and then back up at Robert gladly accepting the bottle Robert held out for him.

“You can go up and have a shower if you want.” 

“You trying to say I stink?” Aaron joked sadly before taking a sip from the bottle his eyes closing as he felt the cool liquid dance across his tongue.

“Not at all you smell….good,” Robert blushed at his own words.

Aaron almost spat out his drink that was the last thing he expected him to say.

“Thanks,” Aaron bumped his shoulder into Roberts who had sat down on the step next to him.

“I meant you change if you want although…..” 

“Although what?”

“Nothing,” Robert rushed in embarrassment, he had always enjoyed Aaron in a suit, it was a sight to behold, the clean cut straight lines of the suit a stark contrast to the his normal array of hooded sweatshirts, making him look even more ruggedly handsome if that was possible.

They sat there for a while at the foot of the stairs each lost in their own thoughts. 

“You okay?” Robert asked taking a sig from his bottle. 

Aaron nodded and looked at him mimicking his actions bringing the bottle to his lips and tilting it, let the amber liquid pour into his open mouth, Robert had to shallow as he watched Aarons tongue flick out to catch a droplets of beer that has escaped his lips.

“You sure?”

“I’m fine,” Aaron shrugged. 

“You’re not though are you?” 

“No,” Aaron answered honestly, he hadn’t been fine for a long time but sitting next to Robert with a drink in his hand he felt like he could be if he just let himself. 

Roberts heart sank and he took the bottle from Aarons hand and placed it next to his on the step before placing Aarons hand in-between his,

“We don’t have to do this, anything tonight or….”

“I want to Robert I’m just…” Aaron ran his free hand over his face scraping his teeth along his lip

“Is it…” Robert cleared his throat,

“Because of him?”

“What?” Aaron yanked his hand away from Robert startling the blonde. 

“No Aaron I didn’t mean it like that,” Robert cried as he realised what Aaron had taken his words. 

“Like what?” 

“I mean he was your dad.” 

“You think I don’t know that,” Aaron scoffed.

“Fuck! He hurt you Aaron and it makes me….aaarrgghhh,” Robert clenched his jaw and let out a growl,

“But he’s still your dad.” 

Aaron watched the tension in Roberts jaw as he spoke, his own throat becoming thick with emotion at Roberts outburst, he wanted Robert but knowing what Robert knew he found it hard to believe that Robert wanted him in the same way, and what if he decided he didn’t once they had, the combination of shame and guilt he felt was too much to deal with, he attempted to wipe it away drawing his hand down his face as he let Roberts words sink in. 

Robert had hardly shown any emotion at the trial, had kept it together because he knew Aaron needed him but he’d let his emotion get the better of him just then and he needed to apologise,

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m gonna have that shower if it’s still okay,” Aaron muttered in response. 

“Aaron..” 

“Just leave it Rob okay,” Aaron said dismissively he couldn’t talk about it anymore. 

“No Aaron we can’t just leave it not if…”

“What?” Aaron snapped before taking a breath to calm his racing heart, 

“I don’t know what you want from me.” 

“I want you to talk to me, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” 

“You wanna be friends right?” Aaron goaded Robert his tone demanding an answer.

“Yes,” Robert nodded.

“More than that?”

“Aaron…”

“Answer the question Robert,” Aaron said determinedly. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ve always wanted this.” Aaron offered feebly.

“You have?” Robert marvelled.

“Yes didn’t the kiss give that away plus I thought we talked about it.”

“I’m just trying to respect you Aaron and you’re making it really hard in more ways than one,” Robert winked hoping his joke would break the sudden tension between them. 

“I want this Robert, I want you but I can’t not if you’re just gonna….” 

“Gonna what?” Robert asked in confusion.

“Forget it,” Aaron whispered his was on the verge of tears and he didn’t want to lose it the little bit of control he was holding onto. 

“Aaron,” Robert reached up and grabbed Aarons arm spinning him around before he had a chance to climb the stairs, 

“Stay with me.”

“Why?”

Robert looked at him,

“Because we both want this don’t we?” 

“Not if you’re gonna run scared Robert I can’t do that,” Aaron stressed glancing down at Roberts hand on his arm. 

“If I was gonna run Aaron don’t you think I would have done it before now?”

“S’pose,” Aaron shrugged. 

“I love you.” 

Aaron sighed every time he said it he believed him more and more.

“All I meant was that he was your dad, and after what he did to you….” 

Aaron winced at Roberts words but it was a subject that was unavoidable between them. 

“You’re allowed to grieve Aaron”

“Grieve?” Aaron grimaced.

“You loved him.”

“I..” Aaron started but couldn’t deny it.

“He was your dad and you loved him it’s okay,” Robert assured him.

“Can we stop talking about it please,” Aaron shrugged off Roberts touch. 

Robert nodded and bent down to pick up their abandoned bottles,

“Here.” 

“Thanks,” Aaron said taking the bottle, he let it dangle from his hand as he climbed the first step turning so he was not eye level with Robert; he chewed on his bottom lip deciding on his next move.

“About that shower,” Aaron blushed as he tilted his head. 

“Aaron,” Robert smirked.

“You gonna join me?” 

“Maybe next time,” Robert chuckled lightly. 

“Oh,” Aaron let out disappointed as he averted his gaze from Roberts. 

“Hey,” Roberts expression softened and he reached up to cup Aarons face and stoked his cheek with the pad of this thumb,

“One step at a time yeah?”

Aaron leant into Roberts touch and nodded. 

“You go up and I’ll be there in a sec, you remember where everything is right?”

Aaron nodded again reluctant to break the connection between them, Robert sensing Aaron reluctance trailed his fingers slowly down his jaw relishing in the feel of the coarse stubble under his fingertips. Aarons free hand came to rest on the front of Roberts shirt pulling him in closer, Robert watched him for a moment as he eyes closed and he leant in closing the distance between them. He covered Aarons hand with his own and just like at the court instead of meeting his lips with his he pressed their foreheads.

“Spoil sport,” Aaron muttered when he felt Roberts forehead against his. 

“I just…..,” Robert sighed he still didn’t know if Aaron was ready but if they were going to do this he didn’t want to rush into it.

Aaron sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before huffing and moving back to pout at Robert. Robert laughed as he saw Aarons bottom lip sticking out,

“Go on.”

“Fine,” Aaron huffed and turned, with a shake of his backside he climbed the stairs, Robert palm ached to reach out and slap his arse but he wasn’t sure how Aaron would take it so he stayed still and enjoyed the view as Aaron ascended the stairs. 

Robert pulled his phone out and sent a text to Vic asking if her and Adam could stay out, she replied almost instantaneously with just one word. _Aaron?_ Yes he told her and she told him to have fun and go careful.

Aaron was just exiting the bathroom when he reached the top of the stairs and he stared open mouthed at his soon to be, possibly always, lover. The shower has dampened his hair and it lay across his forward in wet tendrils somehow making him look younger than his 24 years. His eyes followed a droplet of water as it cascaded down his face and disappeared under his shirt. 

“You could have got changed,” Robert said as he noticed he had put his suit trousers and shirt back on.

“Yeah didn’t think,” Aaron said looking down his body as he continued to towel dry his hair. 

“Go on,” Robert said opening his bedroom door directing Aaron in.

He grabbed what he needed along with a fresh towel, 

“Help yourself to whatever you want.”

“Where are you going?” Aaron panicked when he saw Robert turn to leave.

Robert gestured to his own suit then the clothes in his arms,

“Shower.”

“Oh okay,” Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realised he was holding.

“You gonna be alright?” Robert asked noticing Aarons unease. 

“I’ll be fine Robert just go,” Aaron laughed to cover up the anxiousness he felt at the thought of being alone. 

“Won’t be long,” Robert reassured him pulling the door closed behind him.

Pushing his anxiety away, Aaron knew he had to take things in his own hands if he wanted the evening to progress the way he intended. He removed his trousers and folded them placing them on the back of Roberts desk chair. Next he removed his shirt replacing it quickly with a clean t shirt from the small pile of clothes he’d begun to keep at Roberts over the past few weeks. Even though he wanted to take their relationship to the next step he wasn’t ready to reveal his full self to Robert just yet so he stood in Roberts small bedroom in just his boxers and a t shirt and waited. 

Robert showered quickly, not wanting Aaron to be on his own for too long. His hands were shaking as he dressed himself in the small bathroom. After he’d pulled the long sleeved sweatshirt over his head he took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. Even though he’d just showered his hands were already beginning to clam up with nerves. He ran the cold tap and splashed the water on his face telling himself it was ridiculous to feel this nervous about spending the night with Aaron, they’d done it more than once as friends but somehow this time felt different, expectant even especially after the kiss. With one look at his reflection he took a deep breath and exiting the bathroom. He paused at his bedroom door knowing that Aaron was on the other side made his heart racing and he took another deep breath before gently knocking.

Robert opened his bedroom door and wished he hadn’t a small moan escaped his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. Aaron stood across the room in nothing but his black skin tight boxers and his t shirt that clung to his body in all the right places. 

“Sorry,” Robert rushed thinking he had interrupted Aaron getting changed.

He swallowed hard and pursed his lips together turning he willed his body not to react to Aarons state of undress and he closed the door behind him. 

“You okay?” Aaron chuckled lightly as he watched Roberts body react to his. 

Robert swallowed again before nodding,

“Are you?” 

Aaron nodded. 

“Are you sure it’s alright if I stay?” Aaron purred. 

Robert knew what Aaron was doing but if he got to stare at Aaron in just his boxers he didn’t care.

“Yeah,” he croaked out before clearing his throat,

“I’ve text Vic asked her and Adam to stay out.”

“Oh, why?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“Thought we…you..er.. might want some privacy.”

“Right,” Aaron nodded with a smirk, he had moved across the room during their conversation, and now stood just a few feet from Robert.

His eyes scanned the full length of Roberts body, taking in the joggers he’d changed into, they sat low on his hips and outlined his thick thighs perfectly, the long sleeved shirt wasn’t quite long enough in the body exposing a strip of pale skin that made Aaron lick his lips as he looked up to meet Roberts eyes. Aaron knew what he wanted he just didn’t know if Robert felt the same anymore. He searched those icy blue eyes, gazing into them sent an anxious shiver down his spine but couldn't read their expression. He couldn’t help thinking that after all this time what if Robert didn’t want this? What if Robert couldn’t get past what had happened to him? What if **_he_** couldn’t? Aaron didn’t want that. Any of that. He didn't want Robert to feel like he had to be with him out of some half-hearted promise to be there for him, and he didn’t want what his father had done to him rule his life, he’d already taken so much from him he wasn’t about to let him take Robert too. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Robert quietly asked when he noticed Aarons brow furrow. 

Unable to hold Roberts eyes any longer, Aaron dropped his gaze to his lips, bringing his own lips in between his teeth and chewing until he could taste blood. 

“We don't have to do anything,” Robert reassured him and Aaron was thankful that on some level Robert understood his apprehension. 

But as he lifted his eyes back up and they locked with Roberts, seeing his concern for him his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, he mind was made up. He stepped closer closing the distance between them, this time he didn't give Robert a choice as his eyes dipped down to his lips and back up again before pressing his lips own to Roberts, the blondes hand automatically coming up to cup the back of Aarons neck as he breathed him in.

“Aaron wait,” Robert panted as he broke away from the kiss. 

“I knew it you can’t do it can you,” Aaron cried out as he stepped back taking Roberts words as rejection.

“Do what?” Robert asked in confusion.

“This with me after….”

“No Aaron please I love you.”

Aaron winced,

“Stop saying that.” 

“It’s true,” Robert proclaimed. 

“Then why….why can’t you show me?” 

“Because because I don’t wanna hurt you,” Robert confessed.

“Hurt me hurt me how………oh,” Aaron gulped his cheeks flaming as he reassured Robert. 

“We’ve done this like a millions times before.”

“Not since…,” Robert started.

“I’m not broken Robert,” Aaron snapped hating the fact that what his dad did to him was still coming between them. 

“I never said that,” Robert stared at him.

Aaron looked up and caught Robert watching him with that icy blue glare, the one that always made him horribly self-conscious, he shook the feeling away he didn’t need Robert to feel sorry for him he just needed him to want him like he said he did. 

“Then why won’t you touch me?” Aaron cried softly biting back his tears. 

“Because…..” Robert didn’t know what to say. 

“If you don't want this...if you don't want me...”

“Aaron,” Robert reached out and gentle took hold of Aarons waist pulling him closer, both his actions and the way he called Aarons name made Aaron look up into his ice blue eyes, eyes that held nothing back anymore as he saw his own lust reflected back in them making Aarons knees go weak. 

“Don’t ever doubt that okay, I want you, that will never change.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” Aaron asked pushing for an answer.

“This….you….it’s all I’ve wanted for so long I don’t know where to start.”

“Just kiss me ya muppet,” Aaron laughed softly lifting his arms up and around Roberts neck, his fingers sliding into Roberts hair.

Roberts eyes fluttered shut from the sensation of Aarons fingers digging into his scalp. He pulled him flush against his body and kissed him, just a brief meeting of their lips was all it took for Robert to lose himself completely now there was nothing standing in their way. Roberts tongue flicked out and ran along Aaron bottom lip, making Aaron want to scream in frustration as he pulled Robert down against him his mouth open begging him to enter. He was soon rewarded with a slow sweep of Roberts tongue against his the action so sensuous it caused Aaron to moan into Roberts open mouth. The kiss deepened into something more, it was hot and frantic, desperate even as they poured their months of pent up feelings into each other. With their mouths fused together as their bodies grinding against one another with the need for more Roberts brain was fogged with lust as he his hand reached for the hem of Aarons t shirt. He gripped the material and started to move it up his torso his mouth never leaning Aarons. Suddenly though he felt Aarons hands on his wrists and he was pushed back almost forcefully, dazed by the break in their connection.

Aaron could feel Roberts fingers brush against his stomach, the sensation causing him to grunt from the shame he felt about what lay behind his shirt. He grabbed Roberts hands, and pulled back, shoving them away from him before stepping back his eyes glistening with tears, the sight of which caused Roberts heart to ache wondering what he’d done wrong. Aaron moved swiftly away from Robert before his tears started and sat on the edge of the bed dragging a pillow across his body as if shielding himself. His cheeks were hot from Roberts attentions but he eyes burned with the threat of tears. 

“Aaron? W-what’s wrong?” Robert sounded alarmed enough that Aaron had to fight back a sob as he found his eyes, the lust he’d seen earlier had now been replaced with dewy eyed concern.

“Did I hurt you?” 

Aaron shook his head before burying his face into the pillowed muffling his reply.

“No.”

“Then what’s going on?” Robert asked as he knelt in front of him, his fingers encircling Aarons wrist and gently tugging his arm down, 

“Please Aaron look at me.” 

The need in his voice made Aaron risk a glance at Robert. 

“Talk to me.” 

“I don’t want you to see them,” Aaron admitted wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

Robert felt the guilt pool in his stomach remembering the hurtful things he’s said about the scars that spread across Aarons stomach, he knew they were more, had seen them briefly at the hospital but he also knew how Aaron felt about them. 

“It’s just skin Aaron, your skin, just like mine,” Robert traced the raised skin on Aarons forearm before he reached up and behind him to pull off his own shirt. 

Aarons eyes widened as he caught the first glimpse of Robert bare chest his panic rising slightly when he thought Robert would expect him to reciprocate. 

“I can’t…” 

“You don’t have to okay, your shirt stays if that’s what you want,” Robert reassured him.

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded.

“Here,” Robert gently peeled the pillow away from Aarons stomach and took hold of his hands in his. 

He brought them up to touch the faint red line that ran across the left side of his chest, ending in a raised star shaped scar when the bullet entered him. He dropped his hand leaving Aarons lingering touch on his chest, his fingertips tracing the shiny skin. Robert closed his eyes to Aarons touch, relishing in the warmth that radiated from Aarons fingers. He smiled to himself before he opened them and took in Aarons puzzled expression. Aaron was so focused the star shaped pattern on Roberts chest it took him a moment to realise Robert was staring at him. 

He looked up and pulled his hand away like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t, 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be I…I was enjoying it.” 

Robert moved up and captured Aaron lips briefly with his before sitting back down. He found Aarons hands with his and intertwined their fingers, 

“How about we leave it there for now eh?”

“You don’t want to?” Aaron turned slightly and cast his eyes down at the bed behind him. 

“Not…..not right now no.”

“Oh,” Aaron breathed out a little disappointed. 

Robert rose up on his knees and took hold of Aarons face in his hands. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you Aaron,” Robert said before looking down his body making sure Aaron followed his gaze towards the unmistakable bulge in his pants, 

“I do I just….can I….will you…let me hold you?” 

“You wanna hold me?”

“Yes,” Robert breathed he’d wanted to hold Aaron on that first night when Aaron had broken down and told him about Gordon and he’d wanted to hold him every night since. 

“Why?” Aaron asked his brow creased his confusion he was still feeling vulnerable from Roberts attempt to undress him.

“Do I need a reason?”

“S’pose not no,” Aaron sniffed.

Robert dropped his hands and waited for Aaron to move back onto the bed. 

“Do you want me to put my shirt back on?” Robert only asking because he didn’t want Aaron uncomfortable. 

Aaron shook his head,

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“What do you want Aaron?” 

Aaron looked from Robert to the bed and back again,

“Are you gonna be the big spoon then?” 

“If that…I mean if that’s alright,” Robert stammered suddenly wishing they were back to kissing by the door. 

Robert climbed on to the bed and lay out next to Aaron careful not to touch him.

“I would, ya know, err, have to er touch you, but I understand if you don’t want me to okay.”

“I want you Robert what about that don’t you get……....just,” Aaron didn’t know how to ask for what else he wanted, needed from Robert so he turned away, his back to Roberts chest. 

“I get it,” Robert pushed his hips forward slightly and tentatively reached around Aaron making sure his hand stayed above Aarons shirt, 

“I’m gonna put my hand on your stomach and pull you to me, is that okay?”

Aaron took a deep breath, looked back at him and nodded.

Roberts heart sank as he felt Aarons stomach muscle tense under his touch knowing it was because Aaron was ashamed his scars. 

“I love you,” Robert whispered into his ear as he pulled him closer cradling Aaron to his chest. 

Aaron shivered as Roberts words passed over the skin at the back of his neck. 

“So what now?” Aaron asked as his body began to relax under Roberts touch. 

“We talk?” Robert suggested as he nuzzled into Aarons neck happy that he was allowed to do this, allowed to hold the man he loved.

And they did, they talked for hours, shifting positions every now and again at one point Aaron was laid with his head on Roberts chest which flushed pink every time Aaron pressed a small butterfly kisses to the healed wound. Now though Aaron was laid back on the bed, his head propped up slightly so he could look down at Robert who was laid on his front leaning up on his elbows his head level with Aarons hip bone, his long legs dangling off the end. As they talked Robert couldn’t help but notice that Aarons shirt had ridden up exposing a strip of skin just above the waistband of his boxers. He licked his lips in anticipation resisting the urge to lean forward and lick a wet strip across the exposed flesh. Aarons face turned serious as the subject of their plans for the evening came up again, Aarons naked skin suddenly forgotten as Roberts attention was brought back to Aarons face. 

Aaron was scared to let Robert in again after everything that they had put each other through but he also knew there was no way he would have gotten through the last few months if it hadn’t been for Roberts support. He tried to voice his concerns at what taking their relationship further meant to him after what Gordon had put him through. 

“What if I can’t get past it…what he did to me…it makes me...me…...”

“Incomplete,” Robert offered sadly that's not what he thought at all but he knew Aaron didn't think very highly of himself, that he thought of himself as dirty and broken because of what Gordon had done to him. 

“S'pose,” Aaron looked down at Robert. 

“What does that make me then?” Robert laughed sadly.

Aaron shrugged he didn't have an answer.

“You Aaron are this brave beautiful thing…” Robert said with so much sincerity it brought tears to Aarons eyes, 

“And I'm….”

“Incomplete,” Aaron laughed humourlessly. 

“Maybe....” Robert hesitated,

“Maybe we can...make each other complete.” 

Robert felt the flush in his cheeks as Aaron laughed, 

“Are you are you’re not gay?”

“Aaron,” Robert pleaded. 

“Sorry,” Aaron bit his lip.

“I love you isn't that enough?”

Aaron looked at Robert really looked at him, the frown that caused his normally smooth forehead to wrinkle the square set of his jaw the tension causing his cheeks to bulge slightly the pinkness of his cheeks making the small cluster of freckles across the bridge of his nose even more prominent than normal. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Aaron.”

“It's enough,” Aaron breathed, 

“Just kiss me please.” 

Instead of doing as Aaron asked Robert pressed his lips against the skin at his hip down where his t shirt ridden up. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Robert lifted his head slightly checking that what he was doing was alright and with a nod from Aaron he carried on.

He trailed several kisses along the exposed skin but as his nose nudged up the thin material that covered Aarons stomach he felt the muscles beneath his lips tense. He lifted his head again and searched Aarons eyes, 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Aaron nodded moving his hands down his body pulling the shirt firmly back in place.

“Sorry,” Robert climbed to his knees and took Aarons right hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss in the centre of his palm. 

“It-it’s okay,” Aaron gasped from Roberts mouth on his hand. 

He leant across Aarons body careful not to come into contact with him and repeated the kiss into Aarons left palm. He moved back down the bed and repeated the kiss on the soles of Aarons feet, first the right and then the left but instead of moving his head away he lick up the arch of his foot trailing his tongue along the crease where his toes met the sensation causing Aaron to jerk suddenly Robert barely had enough time to move his head out the way.

“Aaron,” Robert panicked thinking he’d done something wrong.

“It tickled,” Aaron pouted making Robert beam.

“Oh it does does it?” Robert laughed as he held Aarons foot firmly in place and repeated his action, this time he moved his tongue in-between the webs of Aarons feet relishing in the giggle that escaped Aarons as he squirmed under his touch.

“Robert,” Aaron warned with a laugh.

“Okay okay I’ll stop,” Robert smirked taking stock of Aarons ticklish spot storing it to his memory.

“Do you like this?” Robert asked as he swiped his tongue over the dark hairs on Aarons calf.

“Yes,” Aaron hissed closing his eyes to the new sensation.

Robert worked his tongue up Aarons body, moving from his calves back around to his shins, up to his knees, licking every inch of Aarons skin. As he moved up his thighs Aaron spread his legs wide enough to accommodate Roberts narrow hips and his hands found Roberts backside urging him closer the lengths of their cock straining against the confines of the cotton that still separated them. 

“Aaron,” it was Robert turn to hiss as Aaron thrust up into him, 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Aaron nodded enthusiastically gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Here?” Robert placed his palm gently on Aarons chest drawing it down towards his stomach once again feeling the muscles tense as he did so.

“Sorry just forget I asked.” 

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and looking into his eyes guided it back to his shirt clad chest closing his eyes tightly as he felt the heat from Roberts touch through the thin material. 

“Are you sure?”

Aaron nodded his eyes still closed. 

Robert leant over and recalling the patterns that lay beneath Aarons shirt pressed open mouthed kisses against each one letting his hot breath sink into the thin material warming Aarons skin below. He started with his stomach and then rose up to his chest where he kissed the soft fabric breathing on to Aarons skin through the thin barrier before placing his lips firmly over Aarons heart. Aarons muscles where taut throughout the whole process but as Roberts affections left his torso he relaxed again as he felt Roberts tongue on his throat and as Robert moved above him his face hovering so close to Aarons, gently rocking his hips against him Aaron reached up and kissed any part of Robert he could reach, the line of his jaw, his Adams apple, the hollow at the base of his throat before his kisses trailed down and he suckled on Roberts pinkish nipple teasing the flesh into his mouth with his teeth.

With Aarons mouth latched on his nipple Roberts hand trailed up the length of Aarons thigh his nails brushing through the fine hairs along Aaron leg. As Aaron released Roberts nipple with a nip of his teeth he looked up into Roberts eyes and knew what he wanted. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered causing Roberts eyes to widen slightly at the request.

Robert breathless from Aarons mouth frowned in reply,

“No,” he panted disengaging himself from the younger man to lay by his side so he could measure Aarons reaction. 

Aaron narrowed his eyes and tried to pull away but Roberts hand on his stopped him.

“Let go Robert,” Aaron fought against his grip but Robert held firm.

“No.” 

“I-I thought this is what you wanted,” Aaron said the hurt clear in his voice. 

“What do you want Aaron?” 

“I just said,” Aaron cried in frustration. 

“And I’m not doing that, this isn’t just….I’m not going to fuck you Aaron.”

“Because of……” Aaron let his voice trail off but they both knew what Aaron had left unsaid, because of what his dad had done to him the fact that Aaron could think that made Roberts heart sink. 

“No!” Robert cried pulling Aaron towards him, he knew what Aaron was thinking, knew that he thought his refusal had to do with what Gordon had done to him but it wasn’t like that at all. 

He’d thought about this night for months, even before he’d know the extent of Aarons history with his father, he wanted their first night together to be different from before, he wanted everything to be different. Yes the fact that Aaron had been through the trauma of abuse made it even more important for them to cherish their first together, he felt the weight of his responsibility to take care of Aaron. He wanted to show Aaron how special he was to him. 

“I want to…..Aaron I want to make love to you not fuck you.”

“Oh,” Aaron breathed out in surprise. 

“Yeah oh but if you’re not ready,” Robert affirmed that Aaron didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“I don’t....”

“It’s okay I can wait,” Robert smiled weakly. 

“I-I….” 

“It’s fine,” Robert soothed as he rose and placed his lips gently against Aarons. 

“I want that to.” 

“I don’t want you to say it just because I did,” Robert his fingers trailing from Aarons brow down his cheek and under his chin bringing their lips together once more,

“You have to be sure.” 

“I’m sure,” Aaron quietly declared. 

Robert pulled off him completely and retrieved the tools they would need for the evening. He placed the silver square into Aarons hand and moved back to look at him.

“You want……,” Aaron startled his fingers closings around the foil packet. 

“Whatever you want Aaron, it’s your choice,” Robert nodded down towards his hand. 

“You Robert I want you,” Aaron muttered under his breathed his words spreading a grin across Roberts face. 

“Guess we’ll have to lose some clothes then,” Robert smiled climbing from the bed to strip out of his joggers his back to Aaron.

He looked back at Aaron over his shoulder wanting to know if it was alright for him to turn around but the expression on Aarons face said it all as he climbed to his knees and pulled Robert around planting his lips firmly on Roberts awaiting mouth his arms coming up to encircle Roberts neck. Without breaking the kiss Robert eased Aaron back onto the bed using his body to press Aaron gently but firmly into the mattress. 

“Are you sure Aaron?” Robert panted as he reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. 

The look in Roberts eyes made Aarons face turn crimson but it also made him feel loved, wanted, special even and as he slid his hands down Roberts naked body he knew that this was what he needed. Feeling bolder that he had done in a long time he wriggled underneath Robert and removed his own boxers leaving his shirt in place.

“Make love to me Robert,” Aaron asked as he dropped the black underwear on the floor, his words causing Roberts heart to sore with glee.

Robert swallowed and grabbing a pillow kissed his way down Aarons body. He lifted Aarons hips slightly and slid the pillow under them and moved back a little further so that he was laying between Aarons legs. Aaron rewarded Robert by unconsciously spreading his legs further giving him better access to his body. Robert began massaging Aarons thighs working his thumbs closer and closer up to Aarons arse cheeks. 

“Is this okay?” Robert breathed out across Aarons leaking cock before he lifted his head searching Aarons eyes for permission to carry on. 

Aarons bottom lip was firmly between his teeth as he nodded his approval. He made an unexpected whimpering sound as Roberts eyes skittered over his hard cock the blondes tongue coming out to flick over his lips wetting them in preparation. He hooked his arms under Aarons thighs and nuzzled into the crease where Aarons leg met his hip closing his eyes breathing him in. Roberts felt a wave of uncertainty come over him as he worried if he could put his hands on Aarons arse. Aaron seeming to sense Roberts hesitation lifted his hips again and nodded allowing Roberts fingers to slide over the rounded flesh. Feeling satisfied Aaron was comfortable he nipped and sucked his way closer to Aarons length losing focus when Aarons cock brushed against his cheek he opened his eyes glanced up at his lover. Aarons lust filled eyes captured his and before he knew what was happening Aarons hand was on the back of his head guiding his face closer to his erection.

“Robert,” Aarons voice was thick with need as his fingers tangled in Roberts soft hair, his hips coming off the pillow in search of the blondes mouth. 

Roberts lips trembled as he felt Aarons fingers weave into his hair he brought one hand up and grasped Aaron firmly both of them groaning from the contact. He stroked him gently a few times before flicking his tongue over the swollen head of his cock. Robert latched his lips onto the tip and sucked lightly growling as the taste of Aaron flooded his mouth. He dragged his lips up and down Aarons length using his tongue to lick the bundle of nerves just below the head. Aaron hummed his appreciation and bucked his hips slightly each time Roberts tongue brushed over the sensitive spot. The hand that was on Aarons arse kneaded and caressed the flesh as he took Aarons cock further and further into his mouth. Almost reluctantly he pulled off Aarons cock and moved down a little further his tongue swirling down the length of Aaron until he sucked one of his tight balls into his mouth, the action eliciting a low groan from his lover. Robert kissed and caressed, suckled and massaged, moving back and forth between the pair. His free hand came up and wrapped around Aarons hard cock his thumb swiping over the head as he stroked. With his hand still on Aarons cock he moved his mouth lower. Aaron shivered and inhaled sharply as he felt the first sweep of Roberts tongue at his entrance. The hand that had been on the underside of Aarons arse came back around to massage his inner thigh as Robert flattened his tongue and made several long licks from the under his balls up his perineum to circle and tease his puckered skin. As Robert licked the strip of skin between Aarons hole and his balls he sucked gently teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue and then his teeth. The sensation was just too much for Aaron and he cried out as he came over them in thick ropes with no warning. Robert looked up and smiled fondly at Aarons shocked face, it seemed neither of them had expected that to happen. Robert climbed to his knees as Aaron folded his arms across his face trying to hide his utter embarrassment at the unexpected explosion. 

“Hey,” Robert said gently as he eventually found Aarons burning face after removing his limbs. 

He dropped a kiss on to the tip of Aarons nose and smiled down at him shaking his head,

“Don’t worry about it.”

Aaron watched in horror as Robert returned to his earlier position between his legs his long tongue lapping up Aarons offerings.

“Uummm you taste good,” Robert hummed.

“Robert!” Aaron exclaimed before chuckling lightly his face still burning but this time from the visual of Robert tasting him.

“And your beautiful when you come,” Robert added with a lick of his lips.

Aaron had never felt like that before, beautiful, but with Roberts eyes on him the way he was looking up at him he began to tremble from the words. 

“D-do you want to stop or carry on?”

Aaron didn’t answer, his body shaking under Roberts gaze.

“Talk to me Aaron,” Robert smiled encouragingly.

Aaron took a deep breath. 

“Please don’t stop,” he whispered much to Roberts delight looking into his eyes for moment before he pulled him down towards his mouth. 

They got lost in each other’s mouths for several long minutes until Robert felt Aarons recovery pressing firmly into his thigh. He pulled back and reached for something across the bed. Aarons whole body trembled when he heard the click of the lube bottle being opened. 

“Aaron is this what you want?” Robert asked sitting back on his heels between Aarons legs.

Aarons hooded eyes told him this was what he wanted but he needed Aaron to say it.

“Tell me.”

“Yes I want it I want you,” Aaron breathed jerking as he felt the cool liquid pour over his heated puckered skin.

Robert swirled his finger coating it and the surrounding area with lube before he pressed slowly against Aarons hole; leaning up he captured Aarons mouth with his as he eased past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Aaron tense around him.

“Okay?” 

Aaron nodded spreading his legs wider allowing Robert in further. He pulled out and pushed that one digit in and out for a few minutes until Aaron nodded,

“More.”

Robert slid in finger out and added another sitting back to watch as Aarons familiar tightness sucked him back in. He was surprised at how easy his fingers were being taken before he remembered Aarons unexpected orgasm, knowing from experience that the release relaxed the clenching muscles. Aarons movements were becoming frantic, his hips pushing down to meet Roberts upwards strokes. 

“Just one more,” Robert promised as he added a third finger.

This time as he pushed into Aaron he felt the resistance he’d been expecting earlier and heard Aaron hiss. He stopped his movements letting Aaron adjust to the intrusion; he could feel Aaron pulsing around his fingers.

With his fingers still inside him Robert leaned over covering Aarons body with his own. His free hand came up with him to cup his face; he flicked his tongue over Aarons top lip tasting something faintly familiar. 

“You’re bleeding,” Robert noticed as his thumb came across to prise Aarons raw bottom lip from between his teeth. 

“Aaron?”

“Robert…please…I’m..I’m fine…it’s not….you,” Aaron once again teeth sank into his lip as his eyes found Roberts.

“I need to do this Robert I need you to do this for me,” Aaron begged, 

“I’m ready,” he added his eyes glistening with tears. 

“Aaron,” Robert whimpered prising his lip form his teeth, 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes,” Aaron hissed pushing down onto Roberts fingers.

Taking note of Aarons movements Robert pressed his fingers further into him twisting slightly stretching the tight ring of muscle until Aaron quivered below him.

“Robert,” Aaron begged again. 

Easing his fingers out of him Robert reached over for the foil packet he’d put on the bed earlier. He quickly but carefully rolled the condom over his own hard cock applying a little more lube before returning to Aaron. 

"You sure?" Robert repeated as his lips bruised the sensitive skin below Aaron ear.

Aaron wanted to reply but at the same time as Robert has whispered in his ear the head of his cock had crept between his cheeks resting at his entrance, he could feel the strain in Robert as he held himself back and somehow that feeling made him unable to find his voice instead he just gave a swift nod of his head and grappled to hold onto Roberts hips as he pushed into him. Robert felt Aaron clench around him as he pushed forward slightly. 

“Try to relax. I'll go slow.”

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes, as much as he told Robert he wanted to, and he did the prospect in itself was still a little unnerving. It wasn't his first time with Robert but it was his first time since admitting what had happened to him and somehow that made it feel important in a way that didn't make sense to him. He took a deep shaky breath and willed his muscle to relax but as soon as he felt Robert push a little further he clamped down shutting Robert out. 

“It's okay,” Robert reassured him rubbing his thumbs soothing over Aarons hips.

“Just maybe push out...”

“I know what to do,” Aarons voice insistent as he breathed through his nose trying to relax his tight muscles. 

“Yeah sorry,” Robert mumbled,

“Do you still…...”

“Yes,” Aaron hissed pulling Robert into him and as he felt Robert breach him he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. 

“Aaron?” Robert stilled his forward movement. 

Aaron nodded for Robert to continue and breathed through the pain. It hurt more than he thought it would but he wasn't sure if part of that was just in his head. He took a deep breath and focused on the feel of Robert above him, and the pain soon dissolved into the stretch and the pressure of Robert inside him. He was glad Robert was taking it slowly letting him adjust to the feeling of being full again. 

When Roberts legs connected with the back of Aarons he moved over Aarons body and curled his arms under Aarons and brushed his lips against his neck.

“You okay?” 

“Mmm-hmm...” Aaron groaned as Roberts trailed kisses up Aarons throat until his eyes ice blue eyes found the deep blue pools of Aarons staring back at him.

“Tell me if it's too much.” Robert worried slightly. 

Aaron shook his head he didn't know what he wanted, for Robert just to stay like that connected to him or if he wanted him to move, to bring the pleasure he knew only Robert could bring. 

“Just….just stay a second,” Aaron instructed willing himself to relax. 

Robert dropped his head down and kissed Aarons mouth, his tongue sliding effortless in. 

Coming up for air Aaron looked into Roberts eyes and nodded. Robert held still his mouth on Aarons until he felt Aaron nod his head. He pushed forward again and withdrew nearly all the out before sliding back in allowing Aaron to get used to his length again relishing in the feel in being enveloped by Aarons heated muscles. He’d forgotten how tight Aaron was and he was afraid he would last long enough to get Aaron off again. 

With a few careful thrusts he steadily increased the pace his hips rolling gently as the head of his cock found Aarons spongy prostate. Aaron cried out arching his back, his erection, which had flagged due to the initial pain, hardened in a tingling rush. Robert set a slow pace after that, long gentle strokes that hit Aarons prostate over and over again, kissing him the entire time he pushed in and out of him ignoring Aarons begging cries until he heard the one word that almost broke his heart. 

“Robert Robert stop.”

Aaron could feel the strain in Roberts arms as his movement came to an abrupt stop.

“Robert I....I need…”

“What do you need, Aaron?” Roberts voice was breathless and strained. 

“I want...” Aaron trailed off, embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, even as his body begged for it.

“Tell me,” Robert pleaded, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Aaron in anyway.

“I want….I want to ride you.”

Robert made a tormented sound at Aarons demand. 

“Aaron, are you sure I don't want to hurt you.”

“How will that hurt me?” Aaron sat up pushing Robert away slightly meeting his lips his tongue searching for entry.

“Okay,” Robert gave in in between breathless kisses slowly withdrawing himself from Aaron who whimpered at the emptiness he felt when Robert left him. 

Aaron rolled over and shoved the pillows to the floor and directed Robert to lie back. Robert was in awe as he watched him straddle his stomach scooting down his body until he was in the just the right position. 

“Aaron,” Robert sat up his arms coming around to hold him in place as Aaron sank down on him in one slow torturous glide. 

Unlike the last time Aaron didn’t pause to let his body adjust to Roberts length instead he ground down into Robert with a roll of his hips. Lost in the feel of Aaron above him Roberts pushed his hands up inside Aarons t shirt exploring the skin of his back, his fingers digging in as Aaron rode his cock. Looking down at Robert, at the man that love him enough to take things slowly Aaron wanted to give him something in return. So with a hand on his chest he pushed Robert back until he was laid flat on the bed resting up on his elbows so he could still look at Aaron. Aaron took a deep breath rolling his hips which caused Robert to growl out his name,

“Aaron.” 

“Shh hold still,” Aarons whispered.

Robert did as he was told, the only part of him to move was his cock as it twitched from being surrounded by Aarons clenching muscles. Aaron brought his hands to the hem of his shirt as Robert watched his every move. He screwed his eyes shut and slowly started to pull the shirt up, Robert seeing his intention gently grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Are you sure?”

With his eyes still slightly closed Aaron sank his teeth into his bottom lip and shook his head the movement causing his muscles to tighten around Robert who failed to fight back a moan, his only concern in that moment was Aaron and what he was about to reveal.

“Hey,” Robert soothed as he sat back up his bare chest once again flush with Aarons shirt,

“Look at me.” 

Aaron shook his head. 

“Please,” Robert asked. 

Aaron opened his eyes to find Roberts furrowed brow staring at him.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable…this.” 

Robert lifted his hips impaling Aaron further onto him, 

“Just enjoy this.”

“I-I want to…” Aaron stammered.

“You sure?” Robert asked again he didn’t want to push Aaron into anything he didn’t want to do. 

“I don’t….I want….” 

“What Aaron?” Robert asked softly his hand coming up to cup Aarons cheek,

“What do you want?” 

“You to see,” Aaron breathed out shakily. 

“Okay,” Robert said with a nod. 

With another deep breath and a roll of his hips Aaron stared directly into Roberts eyes as he began to lift his shirt. Robert, whose hands had moved down to hold on Aarons hip dug his nails into Aarons flesh resisting the urge he felt to trace the toned skin of Aarons stomach as he bared inch after inch of himself. With a shaky breath Aaron let his shirt fall onto the bed as his hands moving quickly to cover his scars. 

“Don’t,” Robert reached out and stopped Aaron from covering himself. 

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled his eyes unable to meet Roberts ashamed of the way he looked now, it was bad enough before but there were dozens more marks scattered across his skin since the last time Robert had seen him like that.

“Don’t be sorry, y-you’re beautiful,” Robert brought Aarons hands to his mouth and kissed each of his knuckles in turn, first those on his right followed by his left. 

Aaron choked out a small sob at Roberts words; the marks on his skin were anything but beautiful. 

“Do you…do you wanna stop?” 

Aaron shook his head, lifting his knees slightly so he sank down further on the Robert causing them both to moan,

“Aaron.” 

“M-make love to me Robert,” Aaron groaned steadying himself with his hands on Roberts shoulders. 

Robert sat up fully one hand on Aarons back supporting his weight the other hovering hesitantly above Aarons heart. 

“Can I….can I touch you?” 

Aaron sucked in a breath and held it as he nodded his head giving Robert the permission he so desperately craved. 

Robert fought the urge to gasp as his hand finally connected with Aarons skin. He felt Aarons stomach tense underneath his touch so he chose to ignore the scars knowing how self-conscious Aaron was about the marks instead he placed his hand flat over Aarons chest before moving his head down to the same spot and placing his lips against the soft skin kissing Aaron over his heart. 

“Beautiful,” Robert repeated as his eyes found Aarons again, 

“Ready?”

Aaron gave a slight nod; Robert kissed him gently and whispered, 

“I love you,” before he gently thrust up at the same time as pushing Aarons hips down.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck pushing his hands up into Roberts blonde hair tugging gently so he could pull his head back and kiss him groaning into his mouth as he ground down on his cock. 

Roberts hands moved up from Aarons hips and onto his back changing the angle of his thrusts slightly so that as Aaron sank down as he thrust up hitting Aarons prostate over and over again. Aarons threw his head back as he felt Roberts length brush over the bundle of nerves. Robert kept up the rhythm with slow thrusts as Aaron rode him, he pulled Aarons body closer to his and licked the exposed flesh of his throat lapping up the sweat that had pooled at Aarons clavicle. 

Their mouths reconnected, heat and need in every nibble and brush of lips, with every thrust of their hips both of them drawing closer to the edge. 

“Aaron I’m close,” Robert groaned out as he felt his balls draw into him. 

He worked his hand in between their bodies and took hold of Aarons leaking cock in his hand. He pumped him lazily as Aaron slowed down his pace. 

“You close?” 

Aaron nodded and pulled Robert back in crashing their mouths back together as Robert fisted his cock with renewed vigour. Aaron broke the kiss to gasp, 

“Robert I’m…..” 

Aaron didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Robert thrust up into him once, twice, three times panting between his thrusts before shuddering under Aaron crying out,

“AARON!” as he came at the same time as Aaron cried,

“ROBERT!” his own orgasm washing over him as he watched Roberts face contort in pleasure. 

Aaron collapsed against Roberts chest with a heavy sigh his legs no longer able to support him. Robert kissed Aarons neck his he pulled his body down to the bed with his. Aaron turned his face towards him his lips searching for Roberts. They kissed leisurely taking their time, basking in the afterglow of their love making. 

Robert rolled them over, pulling out of Aaron but made no move to let him go. He held Aarons body tightly against him, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Aarons sweaty torso now he was allowed to touch the marked flesh. After several minutes he begrudgingly withdrew to remove the condom from his spent cock. Aaron jolted slightly with panic as he felt Robert leave his side their bodies separating momentarily as Robert climbed from the bed. As he slid back in the bed next to Aaron he didn’t know how he’d lived without this, without Aaron in his life like this. Sex had never been much more than a physical act to Robert before but what had just transpired between them wasn’t about sex it was about love, showing their love for each other in the most primal of forms. Aaron kissed him again and Robert had never felt so content.

“I love you,” Robert whispered into Aarons mouth. 

And in that moment when his eyes locked with Roberts, the satisfied half smile that pulled at Roberts lips seemed to stop his world for a second and Aaron felt free. He didn’t have to worry about being loved or wanted, he didn’t have to fear that his dad would turn up and ruin his life. And it wouldn’t have been possible without the love and support of the man next to him. He wasn’t ready to say the words yet but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel it, he was in love, so he answered the only way he could, 

“Me too,” and placed his head on Roberts chest as Robert wrapped his arms around him holding him, letting him know that everything was going to be okay, and for the first time in his life Aaron with Robert by his side he believed it would be. 


End file.
